


Loss (Short Story)

by invaderj4y



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Twitch - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Memory Loss, Multi, Poly, idk how that works but it does, karl forgot his memories, time traveler karl, two part oneshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invaderj4y/pseuds/invaderj4y
Summary: Karl can't remember.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap, Karlnapity - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Loss (Short Story)

Journals. Journals were stacked everywhere as far as the eye could see, but Karl’s memory was a foggy wasteland, and he could no longer remember why they were there. He had time travelled again, but this time for much longer than he usually did. 

It wasn’t anything major, but it was different than what he usually did. It was exhausting and he just wanted to curl up and sleep.

He sat at his desk, staring at the blank page before him, quill in hand--was it always this difficult to think of anything to write? He could barely remember where he had just spent the last four hours. 

He’d push the quill down, but no words were able to be formed. He couldn’t think straight, and that’s when the panic set in. Karl was forgetting. He hated forgetting.

Karl let out a groan of frustration. He couldn’t think of  _ anything?  _ Not even what he had spent his whole night doing. He could barely remember his own name. The only thing that made him sure it was his name was the journals only he had access to, but those were starting to get foggy as well.

He gently placed the feather back into the small pot of ink at the top right corner of his desk. He muttered something unimportant under his breath as he picked up a journal simply labeled “7”. He cautiously opened the leather cover to read what was written within its pages. Maybe, just maybe, it would somehow make him understand. 

Looking at the words, Karl felt his heart drop a little bit. There was nothing on the page except two words. Only two? He looked at the ominous lettering and felt his lungs rapidly growing and shrinking.

_ Don’t forget. _

That was it. Those were the words written in ink on the yellowing paper. Those were the cursed words that sat upon the page that had been to hell and back, and now only those words were to be burned into Karl’s brain for as long as he would live--or as long as he would remember.

Karl rapidly flipped through the pages, desperate to find something else, a clue, some reassurance… nothing. Not a single thing. He threw the journal on the ground and flinched as it crashed against the cobblestone flooring with a  _ bang.  _

Who was he anymore? That was the question he was always asking. He was Karl. He knew how to time travel. That was about it. There was nothing else about him that he knew. He wasn’t even sure if he was in the correct timeline. 

He picked up another book, this time titled “4”. He opened the cover, and to his relief there were words written on the page in neatly organized paragraphs. He took a closer look at what the pages read.

_ I think I may have something to do with the recent events of L’Manberg. The vines are spreading rapidly, and I don’t know how it happened. Did I have something to do with it? I knew about the vines and the egg, but I thought it was left in the past. I thought it was over with. Something is wrong with this current timeline. I might be the only one who can fix it. _

_ Oh well, I guess things can’t constantly go my way. Maybe it’s for the better. But if one thing’s clear, I don’t want Sapnap or Quackity to even touch the egg. I might have to guide them to some other land. I can’t have it happen to them. I know what the egg can do. I can’t let it reach them. _

_ Until next time. _

  * _Karl_



The egg? Karl barely had any memory of an egg, especially one that could possibly harm these two people mentioned within the pages. He read and reread the paragraphs, trying to read between the lines, but to no avail could he find any clue as to what this egg or these vines were.

It was scary. It was worrisome how easily Karl could forget something as important as this. He could barely even remember who Sapnap or Quackity were, let alone writing the page. He couldn’t remember any of it. It scared him, knowing he was able to write these pages about experiences he had only to forget them days later.

What else had he done that he hadn’t documented? The question was bound to pop into his head. He was losing his memory. It wouldn't be impossible for him to have done something major only to forget about it.

Scooting the chair outward from the desk, Karl stood up and put the book back onto the desk. He couldn’t bear to look at it anymore. All it did was remind him of what happened to his memory, of who he used to be. He didn’t like it.

Going through the secret entrance in the library walls, he exited the room he was in and peered outside. His stomach dropped down to his feet as the sight unfolded right in front of him.

Red. There was red  _ everywhere.  _ Covering this beautiful country, covering the work that everyone had spent ages on. It was all covered in red. Karl’s hand flew to his mouth as he noticed the vine-like structure of the red cords that were coiled around buildings.

_ These  _ were the vines he was evidently worried about in the past. These could very well be his fault. How they got there was beyond him, but that was besides the point. He had something to do with this, and he wasn’t sure how to get out of it. But one thing was clear--he had to get people to safety. These vines were not going to help anyone.

Running down the hill and onto the wooden pathway, he jumped over vines and ran around the area. Had anything changed other than the vines? Was he in the right timeline? Everything seemed how he remembered, but God knows how bad his memory could be.

He ran and ran, not finding anyone. He slowed the pace down to a speed walk, still panting from the exercise of running around. Had L’Manberg been deserted? Did everyone leave once they saw the vines?

Or worse, what if the vines had already taken--

“Karl?”

Karl whipped his head around to see who was running up behind him. Two boys were following him at a rapid pace, yelling his name. Karl slowed down to a stop and let them catch up to him. They were panting as well from running, but they seemed to know him. Maybe they could explain.

“Uh, yeah?” Karl responded. For as concerned as these… people were, he didn’t even know them. He didn’t want to address either of them by name. He remembered a few names of people from L’Manberg, but no faces. 

“Karl, where have you been?” the shorter boy asked. He seemed both upset and relieved at the same time. He was wearing a beanie to cover his hair, but a few jet black strands poked out of the front. He didn’t seem angry, but he was definitely not entirely happy. 

“I, uh… I’ve just been… around, I guess,” Karl stammered around his words. He hadn’t forgotten himself, but he’d forgotten these people and how he would act around them. He simply wasn’t sure what to say.

“Are you serious? Sapnap and I have been looking around for  _ days,”  _ the boy remarked, a look of disbelief on his face. Karl couldn’t help but feel a little bit hurt despite not knowing who these people were or why they wanted him. But at least he got a name.

He looked at the other boy, whos hands were now in his pockets. He was looking directly at Karl and they had a moment where their eyes locked.  _ This person’s Sapnap.  _ That was the guy in the journal, right? So he was important. That was one name down, at least.

Sapnap was wearing a pretty interesting outfit. Some sweats with a white t shirt layered over a black long sleeved shirt. His shoes were checkered and he had something tied around his forehead. The clothes were baggy on him, but he managed to pull off the look. Something about Sapnap intimidated Karl a little bit, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

“I’m sorry,” Karl said, nervously chuckling between words, “but I don’t know who you are.”

Sapnap and the other looked at each other for a moment and then looked back at Karl. Sapnap’s neutral face was now raising a brow and frowning.

“What do you mean by ‘I don’t know who you are’?” he asked. The boy in the beanie just looked straight up hurt. Karl felt horrible for what he was saying, but he couldn’t help it. He genuinely didn’t know who these people were, but they definitely knew him.

“I don’t know who you are,” Karl repeated, taking a step back from them. The two stood where they were. 

“Don’t tell me you’re pulling a Ranboo,” the shorter boy muttered.  _ A Ranboo?  _ The name was familiar. That was the half enderman person, right? What about this related to them, though?

“A what?”

“Listen, man, did anything happen to you? Did you eat something poisonous or something?” Sapnap asked, stepping forward. Karl instinctively stepped back. He evidently knew this guy, but that didn’t mean he  _ trusted  _ him.

“C’mon, Karl, the bit is over, this isn’t funny,” the guy in the beanie pleaded, a hint of desperation in his voice.

“Quackity’s right,” Sapnap responded, shaking his head, “this isn’t funny.”

“I’m not trying to be funny,” Karl protested, “I literally don’t know you people!”

“You’re serious?” Sapnap asked, taking a step closer to the time traveler. Karl nodded his head and clenched his fists. This whole thing was stressing him out, and he couldn’t help but feel a little bit upset that he couldn’t remember them. He tried so hard to search his memories for any trace of them, but found absolutely nothing. Not even a shred of information about the either of them.

Quackity just looked at Karl with a blank expression. There was definitely some pain in his eyes, but he wasn’t going to show it. He sighed heavily and stepped up next to Sapnap. 

“If this is a bit, I’m never fucking forgiving you,” he growled. Karl shrugged his shoulders.

“Well, it’s not a bit, and I don’t know you.” It felt like he was repeating the same things over and over again, but the pair just simply was not understanding him. It hurt a little bit.

“Well, in that case,” Quackity began, his voice wavering on some of his words, “I think our business here is over. Come on, Sap.” He turned around and began walking in the opposite direction. Sapnap began following him but turned around to face Karl for a brief moment. He shook his head and mumbled something before turning back around and following Quackity.

“In another lifetime, loser.”

**Author's Note:**

> the second part will be from quackity's POV  
> this isn't good i'm just bored and also gay people


End file.
